


The Game of Kings

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves tries to teach Bertie to play chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Kings

"Checkmate, sir." Jeeves announced, smoothly removing my king from the board.

I frowned down at the black and white squares, trying to discover how he had done it. This more than anything proved what I had suspected all along, in re chess being a game for brainier coves than B. Wooster, and I told Jeeves so.

"Quite white of you to attempt to teach the young master the game of kings," I assured him, "But Bertram just doesn't have it in him."

"On the contrary sir," he hastened to reassure me, "You did quite well, and only require more patience."


End file.
